


empty shadows

by psychobabblers



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobabblers/pseuds/psychobabblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon doesn't like how the shadows are long and lonely now under the Gotham moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty shadows

It’s funny how as the streets get cleaner, the more criminals he locks up and the power of the mob breaks, the darker the nights feel. The winding streets of Gotham have always been shrouded in shadows, but he hasn’t been fearful of the dark ever since those shadows gained a name. Sometimes, a scrap of cloth catches his eye, a spot darker than dark in the corner of his eye, the darkness shifting on the gargoyles crouched atop the buildings. When he’s being sentimental, he fancies that the city misses her protector.

Or maybe he just misses his friend.


End file.
